The Theatric Geeks Of Hogwarts
by OrpheusOreo
Summary: Albus Potter,a wallflower, has now been exposed to the magical Castle of Hogwarts. One of the trio's DODA teacher resurrects the theatrical arts after a fiery accident years ago. Read as Albus's inner personality breaks out of the box after meeting these people who have become his second family.
1. Chapter 1

"Let it go, James!" Rose Weasley demanded as Albus hid himself in the corner, " You have tortured him for way too long. Look at him! He's had enough."

"What? Are you joining his army of parseltongues too, Rose. Not quite a fitting name for a Slytherin." Said James tauntingly.

"How can you speak of parseltongues in that way? Your own father is one. Alright, that's it! Albus you're coming with me. Come on up." Rose said in her protective way, " We're going to leave James and his friends to their miserable shame."

" Now you're speaking like true Slytherin " James exclaimed. Rose pulled their luggage down from the Luggage racks. She tugged Albus up from his seat and pulled him into the hall. They could still hear James and his 3rd year friends laughing.

"They are just as bad as those Malfoys that my Dad speaks of." Rose said. Albus nodded in passive agreement. Albus stared in awe down the hall. The halls were pure white and lined in shining gold. This train cart was newly added to the Hogwarts Express. The wizarding population in Britain had grown exponentially since the end of the Second Wizarding War. The Hogwarts Express extended, and the Hogwarts common rooms doubled in size. Hogwarts was now starting to grow to the size of a University.

Rose and Albus traveled down the carts. Looking through compartments that have room for them. They finally made it to the end of the express. There was only one compartment left. It held a blond-haired boy. Albus swiftly reached out at the door knob. Before he could turn it, Rose slapped his hand away.

"Ouch? What was that for?" Albus asked.

"Do you realize who that is?" Rose warned.

"An innocent kid sitting by himself?"

"No you idiot that's the son of your dad's arch-enemy!"

"I think your crazy . Professor McGonagall would never accept Voldemort's son into the school, even if he existed."

"No you dimwitted son of a chosen one. That's Scorpius Malfoy! The son of Draco. Dad, or your uncle Ron, told us specifically to stay away from him." Rose said. Albus stared at him for a weirdly long amount of time. He stared at his bright blue crystalline pools of his eyes that were somewhat luring Albus to come in. His blonde hair, which was styled differently from his father's look when he got on the train, reflected the morning light that illuminated the room. After catching Albus's glance for a split second that felt very long. Scorpius signaled them to come in.

"He obviously can't be that bad, he's alone. He's not his father. Just like I'm not mine." Albus said as he reached for the door knob once again. This time he opened it.

"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." Scorpius read from the book. In his hand, he held the book_ All's Well That Ends Well _by William Shakespeare. "If you haven't put it together yet, I'm..."

"Scorpius Malfoy. Yes we know that. My father warned me to stay away from you." Rose said. Scorpius cringed at the sound of his own name.

" Don't call me that please. "

"What a Malfoy? Shouldn't you serpents be proud of your name?"

"Were known to, but I'm not quite fond of it. I don't want to live in the dark shadows of my ancestors. I almost wasn't accepted here because of my lineage. And Scorpius? That's too dark of a name for me. Call me Robin. Robin Goodfellow." Robin said.

"You mean Puck? From _A Midsummer's Night Dream? _By Shakespeare?"Said Albus finally speaking to someone other than his relatives.

"Precisely! 'I am that merry wanderer of the night. '" said Robin, once again quoting Shakespeare. " Green eyes and messy hair. You must be the son of my father's arch nemesis. Albus Severus Potter? Am I correct?"

Albus nodded sheepishly. "And this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

" I can introduce myself!" Rose said annoyed

" Oh. My father would kill me if he found out I was hanging out with the Potters and Weasleys" laughed Robin

" Ok you two, the train seems to be slowing down. I think were nearing Hogsmeade Train Station. We should change into our robes." said Rose. Albus and Robin, thinking ahead, already had their uniform on and simply put there robes on over. Rose groaned.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked

"I forgot to put my uniform on before I got on the train." Rose said

" Well just use the lavatory in the back." Albus suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea. No way I will be a Ravenclaw if I don't think." Rose said in shame. She opened he door. She walked out and screamed. She came back in and slammed the door behind her. People peered in with confused looks. Then a pink haired girl noticed that Albus was inside.

"Guys look a Malfoy, Weasley, and Potter all in one room!" The pink haired girl yelled. Utter chaos broke loose. Students began screaming for an autograph and were taking photos.

"Wait what's going on? " asked Robin

"There's a whole line outside. I would never get dressed in time!" Rose said

"Then there's only one choice" Albus said. Rose nodded her head in agreement suddenly accepting what she has to do.

"Wait what? I'm confused" Robin said

"I have to change in here you idiot serpent." Rose said as Robin cringed at the obvious reference to his Slytherin heritage. Albus was awkwardly posing in front of the paparazzi

"But there are people outside."

"I am quite aware of that! But I have an idea. Boys take off your robes, we have to cover the windows."

"Awww but I'm actually starting to like the attention." Whined Albus. Rose gave him a puppy dog face. "Fine!" Albus and Robin grabbed their robes and covered the windows. Rose did the same as well. Rose took off her blouse revealing her in a bra. She saw Robin staring at her.

"Perv." Rose scowled as she threw her blouse at his face blocking his clear view to her undressing. Robin blushed under the blouse, but felt guilty about it.

"I'm not a bloody Perv! But why does Albus get to look?" Robin muffled through Rose's blouse

"Eww! He's my cousin you sicko! And sometimes I question of he's even straight" Albus frowned at Rose's comment. Rose began to unlatch her bra when Rose's blouse fell off Robin's face. Catching sight , Rose screamed and covered herself faster than ever before. Robin horrified at what had happened darted out of the room. An awkward silence followed.

"Well that was interesting" said Albus

"Shut up" said Rose continuing to change her clothes.

"He probably didn't mean to do it you know."

"Yeah right!"

"If he meant to do it, why would he run off in embarrassment" Albus said. Before she was to speak back, she stopped herself and let out a sigh.

"You have a point." She said as she finished dressing herself. She went to put on her robe. She took it down from the windows and noticed no paparazzi was to be seen. "Oh no"

"What?"

"He left his robe here." Rose said while taking care of it. The train came to a sudden halt "You take care of it." Then she threw his robe at him.

This year is going to be interesting.

... To be continued

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah that's my bad attempt at First Chapter of my Fan fiction. I'm already hard work on the second, which i promise to be better than this. It's a little fast paced now and too short, but I'm still open to improving this Chapter. I would like some constructive criticism to improve my writing, because I'm kind of lost now. I would appreciate favorites, it would give me more motivation but that's basically it. Thanks for taking your time to read this Fan fiction.


	2. Update

Ok guys. So you probably read about the been renovation of the plot that i was going through. I realized it just would have been to big of a project for me to handle. Therefore NO NEW HOUSE. I'm sorry if I gave any of you false hopes, someday you will be able to hear my story of it, but right now we will use the existing houses. The house (that you will have to wait to see) that the students are going to will include some of the ideas of the newer house since it isn't that elaborated on in the book. All hints i'm giving so far is no Gryffindor. And there will be a 4th main character that will be OC and will be a descendant to a well known wizard in Diagon Alley. I'm sorry for all the wait and trouble, but the 2nd chapter has passed through the planning stage into drafting so get ready. Speculation, questions, suggestions, criticisms, and other comments are encouraged. Thanks


End file.
